Sweet Dreams
by xXlilmissperfectXx
Summary: Harry is having some cough dreams cough about a certain Slytherin....i suck at summaries! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer!-Harry Potter J.K. Rowling nothing! me! woohoo! happy?

"HARRY!'' Harry woke up sweating and panting in his four-poster bed the last Monday before the Christmas holidays. He peeked through his red curtains to see if anyone else was awake. Thankfully Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all snoring lightly in their beds. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his curtains and laid back, still silghtly panting. He closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened...there was another person in that bed with him in his dream...it was a blonde-headed boy...that blonde hair looked so familiar...Harry's eyes flew open and he sat straight up, growing wider each second as the realization of who had screamed his name washed over him...Draco Malfoy. "You've got to be kidding me...'' Harry whispered to no one as he laid back down, pulling the covers up over his head, groaning as he did so.

When Harry woke up that morning, he remembered the dream and was not particularly looking forward to going to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. He was the first one to wake which happened alot nowadays. He unwillingly got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out of the shower, there was still no one up. "Good maybe he's not up yet." So he dressed and went down to the Common Room to see if Hermione was up yet. As Harry descended the last stair, he looked around the Common Room but could not find Hermione. He was hoping to tell her the dream to see what she could make of it. ''I'll tell her when I get back," Harrry decided as he exited through the Fat Lady. Harry's short hair was a mess, as usual, but fell gracefully around his face, accenting his emerald eyes. He had certainly grown into his looks over the summer. He had a trim, well-toned body all thanks to quidditch and sun-kissed golden skin. He walked calmly into the Great Hall, hoping to Merlin that Draco was not in there. But, as fate would have it, as Harry took his usual seat, his fell on an equally handsome blonde Slytherin. Draco had indeed grown into his features. He had an equally toned body also thanks to quidditch, but his skin was still as pale as ever, almost glowing in the morning light. His short, platinum blonde hair fell around his silvery-grey eyes, ungelled and shining as it always had. Harry gazed at Draco for a few seconds before the blonde looked up and scoweld at him, but when he saw the awed look on Harry's face, he expression turned to one of curiosity. 'What is wrong with you, what, do you have a CRUSH on him now or something?' Harry's mind screamed to him. He quickly tore his eyes away from the blonde and tried to take his mind off of him, which was not an easy task. When he looked up his eyes would fall on Draco. Often when the blonde would catch Harry staring, Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him when he looked away. Finally Ron and Hermione came in and fired questions left and right. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Ron asked as he approched Harry. ''--or at least wait for us," Hermione piped up. "Sorry guys, I'll wait next time. I'm going back to the Common Room," whispered to Hermione,"I have to tell you something." Hermione nodded as Harry took one last look at the Slytherin table and picked up his toast and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

A/N: I know this one was short, but I am new at this so don't kill me---eep! Well i'll post more if you review and give me a few ideas...Thanks! i love ya'll ! mL! 3 Holly Ann!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks to the ones that reviewed! i hope u like it! 

Draco's POV

Draco woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach. He walked to the Great Hall hoping that Harry would be in there. He had had the biggest crush on him since third year. Now two years later, no one knew. Not Pansy, not Blaise, not Crabbe or Goyle, not even Severus, and especially not his father. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat between Pansy and Blaise. He had just started to eat his breakfast when his favorite raven-haired Gryffindor walked in with a strange look on his face. He glanced back down at his plate and when he looked up he was met by a pair of emerald eyes. He put onone of his best scowls and and tried to look disgusted. When he really studied Harry's face, he saw an expression of awe, instead of hatred. Confused, his scowl was replaced with a look of curiosity. Harry quickly looked down, but Draco stared on. And so this continued all throughout breakfast. When Draco wasn't looking, he could feel Harry's eyes on him. He wondered why Harry was looking at him with such an...awed...expression. He thought a second, 'I have Double Potions and then CoMC with the Gryffindor's. Great!' Draco thought as he finished his last bite of toast and pumpkin juice. He looked up to see Harry looking at him for a split second and then leave through the giant double doors. ''I'll talk to you later pansy.'' He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Bye Drake." Draco was greatful for such a great friend. He had only recently become best friends with Pansy, though he had known her his whole life. They had tried dating back at the beginning of fourth year, before he knew about his crush on Harry, but they found that they were better off just being friends.

Draco walked through the double doors and down a dark hallway. He turned a corner and ran into something he could not see. "Bloody hell!'' Harry muttered into the darkness. "I am so sor--" Harry began. "you...well I'd better be going." Harry got up off of the ground and started to leave but Draco got up and grabbed his wrist. "Wait!" Harry turned around and looked down at his wrist that was still in Draco's hand. ''What about me?" Draco momentarily forgot about being the rude, nasty, and arrogant Draco Malfoy he had always been towards Harry. "I...well..I'm...You see...I..'' Harry sputtered. ''Spit it out Potter!'' Harry looked up at Draco's face and saw a curious/impatient look he was wearing. ''Forget it!" He wrenched away his wrist from Draco's grip and sauntered away. Draco watched Harry walk away with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 'Well I screwed that one up.' He stod there for a moment not knowing where to go. 'Well, I might as well go get my books and get to class early. I'll ask Severus what we are doing today.' With that, he headed towardthe Slytherin dungeons, grabbed his books and headed towards the Potion's class.

A/N: PLease read and review...I'll give you a cookie! Thank you again to the ones that reviewed the first chapter...I'll try to make the next few chapters a bit longer. -sry-! I lvoe ya'll! muah! mL! holly ann!


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Dreams A/N: I'm sorry it took longer than a few days to update...but hey, it's Christmas! Well, I hope you like it! Thanks to those who reviewed!

Harry's POV

Harry walked down a dark hall in such deep thought that he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. 'What am I going to do? I have to talk to Hermione. Maybe she can help.' He turned a sharp corner and ran smack into something hard. He found himself on the ground ahlfway on top of whoever it was that he had run into.

"Bloody hell!'' Harry muttered into the darkness. "I am so sor--" Harry began. 'Oh no...you!' "-you...well I'd better be going." He got to his feet and started to walk away when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Wait!'' Harry turned around and looked down at his wrist in Draco's hand. "What about me?"

"I...well..I'm...You see...I..'' Harry started. 'I can't tell him the truth...what is the truth?'

''Spit it out Potter!'' Draco looked annoyed yet curious. 

"Forget it!" Harry said and yanked his wrist away from Draco's grasp. He walked away without looking back all the way up to Gryffindor Common Room. He didn't stop once, almost running over a few first years in his haste. He walked up the last landing and found himself in front of the Fat Lady. He uttered the password and walked through the portrait hole to find Hermione waiting for him in the corner in a chair.

''HARRY! Over here!" Hermione waved him over to her and Harry sat down in the chair opposite her. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Well you see, oh, and you have to promise not to tell Ron, not just yet anyway." The last thing that Harry wanted was to lose his best friend over someting he wasn't even sure was true.

"Of course not. If you din't want him to know then he won't." Hermione smiled at him. He was so grateful that she was his other best friend. He knew he could tell her anything.

"Okay, well last night I woke up after a REALLY weird dream. I was with someone...you know...WITH someone...and that person was not...well you see...it wasn't a girl..." Harry paused a second to see Hermione's reaction.

"Okay...so..." Hermione looked at Harry and urged him on.

"That's not even the worst of it. Not only was it not a girl..it was...well...it was..Malfoy." Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and after a while she spoke.

"Wow. I was not expecting that. There is nothing wrong with the fact the dream was not about a girl. The wizarding world is actually much more accepting of gay people than the muggle world. But, why Malfoy?''

"I don't know, that's the problem! I don't know what it means! I mean I had a dream about DRACO MALFOY!" Harry was standing now and pacing the small space in front of the two chairs. Thankfully they were in a far corner so no one heard Harry's outburst.

"Harry, calm down. It doesn't matter to me who the dream was about." Hermione got up and walked next to Harry, ushering him to sit back down, then sitting down herself.

"What do I do now? Does this mean that I like him?" The thought of him actually having any other emotion for Malfoy that hate was scaring him.

"Harry, I don't know what it means, but we'll figure it out. Together." Hermione got up and nelt next to Harry. Harry smiled down at her.

"Thank you so much Hermione."

"Anytime. Now come on, we're going to be late for class." Harry and Hermione got their books and headed for the potions classroom.

A/N: Well this chapter was a little longer than the previous two, but i am trying! Thank you so much to the people that reviewed the other 2 chapters. You have no idea how much it helped me! well, the next chapter is of the potions class, so it should be longer. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Love .:Holly Ann:. 


End file.
